YOU'RE FINE
by frizkianisa70
Summary: Ketika seseorang berkata bahwa penyakit itu 'tidak pandang bulu' dan mengeluarkan beribu kata iba untuk orang yang mengalaminya, mereka bahkan tidak mengeahui bahwa aku orang yang berada disamping mereka adalah orang yang mereka sebut ingin bergerak namun tidak bisa ingin bicara namun tidak bisa, yang kuinginkan adalah hanya melihat ulangtahunku di tahun berikutnya


"congratulations" Teriak keluarga Kim bersamaan dan masing-masing memberi Key hadiah atas diterimanya masuk ke Konkuk Universitas,

"Padahal aku memilih konkuk karena dekat dengan rumah" Balas Key dan mulai menyantap makannya , Konkuk Universitas hanya memakan waktu 50 menit dengan mobil dari rumah keluarga Kim di Apgujeung

"kau harusnya lebih senang lagi Key karena akan satu sekolah lagi dengan Jonghyun berarti dapat menghemat dengan menggunakan satu mobil bukan ?" Ujur Nyonya Kim

" hah mengingat hal itu ,mengapa aku terus saja satu sekolah dengan mereka berdua, eomma! Kau sudah berjanji dan tak boleh mengingkarinya aku juga sudah dapat lisensi pengemudi" Keluh Key

"eomma hanya bercanda, tentu eomma akan memberimu mobil"

"Aku akan sendirian~"

"ya Kim Taeyeon ,jangan sedih kami akan tetap mengantarmu tiap pagi kok" bujuk Key

"belajar yang rajin agar masuk universitas Tae-ah" Kali ini Jonghyun yang membujuknya, keluarga Kim mulai kembali berbincang dan menghabiskan makan malamnya , mungkin ini makan malam terakhir mereka karena aboji akan pergi dinas ke amerika tentu saja emmonim akan ikut denganya, untuk apa eomma disini? Melihat Taeyeon yang sibuk dengan tahun seniornya dan mempersiapkan ujiannya ,Melihat Jonghyun yang akan sibuk dengan universitasnya juga trainernya Key yang akan sibuk dengan Universitasnya, nyonya Kim selalu berfikir tentang hari ini dimana anak-anaknya tidak akan memerlukanya lagi mereka sudah mulai dewasa dan akan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, yang nyonya Kim kwatirkan hanyalah Taeyeon, bagaimanapun juga akan saatnya dia mulai merasakan hal yang sangat nyonya Kim takutkan, semua mengetauhi hal ini aboji, kedua oppanya

"eomma ,appa ,kalian harus sering pulang ke korea mengerti? Kalau tidak kedua oppaku ini akan meledekku terus" Panggilan Taeyeon membuyarkan lamunan nyonya Kim

"ya! Memang apa yang kita lakukan padamu" keluh Key dan mengambil bulgogi terakhirku

"oppa~ itu bulgogi terakhirku"teriak Taeyeon dan menendang kaki oppa yang berada disampingnya itu

"kau ini masih kecil, jangan membentak oppamu seperti itu" Kalimat bijak Jonghyun yang sanagat sering didengar oleh Taeyeon ketika mereka beradu mulutpun keluar

"Ya itu dia! Liat nanti jika aku sudah bisa meminum soju" bentak Taeyeon

"saat itu aku yakin kau masih dengan sifat anak kecilmu itu" ejek Key yang diikuti tawa Jonghyun

"minum jusmu Kim Taeyeon" pinta Tuan Kim sambil meneguk sojunya

"appa! Kau juga meledekku?"

"Kau masuk juga, kemarin pelatih bilang akan ada pertandingan minggu depan" kata Taemin yang menunggu Taeyeon di mejanya

"aku hanya izan mengantar eomma appa pergi sehari juga cukup" balas Taeyeon dan langsung menaruh kepalanya di atas meja

"setelah dari bandara Key dan Jonghyun memperkenalkanku pada temanya, aku yakin kau akan berteman baik dengannya Taemin jika bertemu" lanjut Taeyeon, Taemin hanya terdiam dan membuka catatanya

"aku bicara tentang pertandingan" Taemin berkata dengan sedikit menekankan kalimatnya

"bukankah kau tau aku sudah berhenti, hentikan bicara seperti itu Taemin" sekarang Taeyeon yang mulai menekan suaranya

"tapi pelatih sangat ingin kau bermain basket lagi" Taemin hanya menundukan kepalanya

"aku akan menontonmu,akan kuaj oppa juga jam berapa dimana?" bujuk Taeyeon sambil memegang dagu Taemin dan menghadapakan kearahnya

"Lebih baik kau tak usah lihat" Mendengar kalimat Taemin yang agak kesal Taeyeon hanya terdiam,  
aku juga tak ingin berhenti bermain Taemin-ah tapi jika aku tetap bermain suatu saat kau pasti akan menyadarinya walaupun aku masih belum tau apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku tapi aku yakin ini bukan hal baik ,mana mungkin aku membiarkan kau mengkhawatirkanku Pikir Tayeon dan mulai membuka catatanya tentu saja untuk menggambar,.

"apa kau masih marah denganku?" tanya Taeyeon

"tidak, kau sedang apa disini?" jawab Taemin

"aku tak ingin pulang sendirian ,kau maish lama?"

"kami sedikit lagi akan ada pertandingan tentu saja ada latihan tambahan, kau pulang lebih dulu"

"ah ,aku senang melihat kalian berlatih kok" balas Taeyeon sambil memasuki gedung olahraga tapi dengan cepat dicegah oleh Taemin

"pergilah, jika tak ingin bermain akan lebih sedih bukan jika hanya melihatnya?, lagipula setelah ini aku akan pergi ke sm untuk berlatih" tanya Taemin

"baiklah, kau sudah jarang bercerita tentang kau di SM" tanya Taeyeon

"Ah aku lupa memberitahumu , saat ini aku sedang sangat sibuk bahkan aku belum tidur"

"kenapa kau masih bermain? Bukanya lebih baik mengaambil waktu luang untuk tidur"

"aku dalam persiapan debut, aku akan debut 3 hari lagi ,makada-"

"jinja?!" potong Taeyeon sebelum Taemin melanjutkan kalimatnya

"yup makadari itu nantinya pasti aku akan jarang di sekolah , kau pernah bilang tentang oppamu yang bernama jonghyun bukan?" tanya Taemin yang hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari Taeyeon

"dia juga akan debut bersamaku kami akan debut bertiga"

"Jinja?!" teriak Taeyeon kali ini lebih keras mendengar ungkapan Taemin,Taemin hanya menggangguk

"dia tidak bercerita?"

"mana sempat aku bertemu denganya sebelum bangun dia pergi ke SM setelah aku tidur dia baru pulang dari Universitas"

"Jonghyun hyung memang orang yang sangat berkerja keras" Puji Taemin, Joon teman sekelasku memanggil Taemin dari gedung olahraga

"Tae kau pulang duluan ok, hati-hati di jalan" kata Taemin dan berlari ke arah Joon

Taeyeon akhirnya pulang sendiri,sebelum sampai kerumahnya dia hendak membeli ice cream di Minimart depan halte bus tempatnya turun hal yang paling malas membuat menunggu itu adalah menunggu 5 menit untuk lampu merah sedangkan tidak ada orang yang menyebrang dan mobil yang lewat

"padahal masih jam 7 malam tapi kenapa sangat sepi di jalan besar?" keluh Taeyeon, dia melihat kesekeliling dan menyadari suatu plang yang tidak jauh dari tempanya berdiri

"ah, ternyata jalan ini ditutup untuk mobil pribadi karena perbaikan jalan , aku bodoh sekali menunggu lampu merah pabo pabo" Taeyeon mulai menyebrang dengan santai dan melihat truk besar yang melaju cepat ke arahnya bunyi klakson yang nyaring membuat beberapa pejalan kaki yang hanya sedikit itu menoleh ke arah truk itu beberapa dari mereka berteriak "awas" dengan kencang dan aku -Taeyeon- memang mendengarnya tapi sekuat apapun aku mencoba menggerakan kakiku untuk berlari tapi nihil bahkan kakiku sama sekali tidak bergerak kenapa harus disaat seperti ini?,aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku menutup kedua mataku menundukan kepala dan hanya berdoa sebelum truk itu sempat menabrakku sesorang menolongku dengan cepat , truk itu berheni sebentar dan melaju dengan cepat , beberapa orang mulai mengerubungi kami aku terduduk dengan kedua tanganku sebagai penopang tubuhku sedangkan penyelamatku sedang meringis tak jauh dari tempatku

"kau tidak apa-apa agashi?" tanya seseorang perempuan setengah baya padaku , aku menggelengkan kepalaku sedangkan kedua kakiku masih tidak mengikuti keinginan haiku untuk bergerak seorang paman mengendongku ke mobilnya begiu juga penyelamatku

Tiga hari telah berlalu Taeyeon hanya diam dan terus diam , Key memberitahu bahwa Taeyeon baik-baik saja kakiknya tidak bergerak karena efek dari kelelahan Key oppa tidak pergi ke Universitas untuk menjagaku , Jonghyun oppa bersama dengan groupnya menginap di SM untuk persiapan debutnya yang tinggal sebentar lagi aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak memberitahu apapun ke Taemin tentang kecelakaan ini ,saat Taemin menelfon Taeyeon dia selalu bilang bahwa dia berada di sekolah dan sedikit merasa kesepian karena Taemin tidak ada

"aku tidak bodoh oppa, alasan Key itu tidak masuk akal, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" pikir Taeyeon ,selama tiga hari ini dia akrab dengan internet untuk mencari informasi tapi Taeyeon tidak menemukan apapun Jonghyun memberitahu keadaan penyelamatnya bahwa dia baik-baik saja Taeyeon ingin mengucapkan terimakasih secara langsung namun kedua oppanya mencegahnya dengan alasan Taeyeon masih kurang sehat ,penyelamat itu adalah Onew salah satu teman Jonghyun dan Key yang Taeyeon juga pernah bertemu setelah mengantar kedua orang tuanya pergi ke amerika di bandara

"Taeyeon kau belum tersenyum tiga hari ini" Keluh Key, Taeyeon hanya terdiam

"oppamu ini akan debut Taeyeon-ah , sahabatmu juga apa kau tak akan senang?" ungkap Jonghyun kali ini Taeyeon tersenyum kecil

"oppa akan pergi ,nyalakan TV mu dan liat oppa ok?" Pinta Jonghyun

"Taeyeon tidak kesini?" tanya Taemin ,Jonghyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Padahal dia senang sekali" lanjutnya, dan melihat Jonghyun agak lama

"hyung aku juga sedih, padahal 3 tahun kita bersama-sama berjuang untuk hari ini tapi itu takdir hyung ,Onew hyung akan lebih senang jika kita tetap melakukan debut daripada tertunduk seperti ini, aku bicara kepada Onew hyung sebelumnya bicaralah padanya agar lebih baik" ujur Taemin

*di telefon*  
Jonghyun : dia ingin menemuimu untuk berteriamaksih secara langsung  
Onew : jika dia melihat keadaanku pasti dia akan merasa bersalah  
Jonghyun : mianheyo Onew-ah  
Onew : ya! Aku baik-baik saja ,banyak yang masih kulakukan selain menjadi SM trainer bukan?  
Jonghyun : tapi kau sudah sangat mempersiapkan debutmu,  
Onew :sudah kubilang tidak apa apa ,kita bicara lainkali ..bukankah seharusnya kau sudah diatas panggung?  
Jonghyun :hyung *snif*  
Onew : ya jonghyun-ah, kau akan merusak make-up mu!  
Jonghyun : Hyung Shinee tidak memilik leader sekarang karena kau akan selalu menjadi leader kami  
Onew : Jonghyun-ah jaga Taemin baik-baik ,Fighting

Onew menutup telfonya, tidak ada kebenaran dari setiap kalimatnya baik-baik saja? Onew sangat terpuruk sekarang, membayangkan semua usahanya selama 3 tahun ini, Tiga hari yang lalu Lee Soman secara langsung memberi tahu tentang keadaan Onew bahwa kakinya tidak mampu untuk berlari menari bahkan akan sulit berjalan pada awalnya ,truk yang menabrak Taeyeon mengenai kakinya dan ini hasilnya dia menghidupkan Tvnya dan melihat 2 teman seperjuanganya berada dia atas panggung seperti apa yang selalu kami impikan, senyum keluar dari wajahnya diikuti air mata senyum bangga atas mereka yang berjuang untuk menutupi posisi Onew hanya dalam 3 hari dan air mata yang terus keluar karena membayangkan berada disana, ketika mereka selesai ponselnya berdering Onew mengangkatnya

Jonghyun & Taemin : HYUNG  
Onew : bicara satu-satu  
Taemin: hehe hyung kami akan pergi kerumahmu ok  
Jonghyun : aku akan mengajak Key dan Minho berhubung mereka juga ada disini

Tut tut tut

Setelah itu mereka mematikan telfonya tanpa menunggu persetujuan orang yang bicara diseberang sana

"Hyung kau tidak mengajak Taeyeon ? dia akan kesepian pasti dirumah" Tanya Taemin sambil mengambil soda di dapur Onew yang tinggal sendirian

"apa akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Key kepada Jonghyun denga setengah berbisik

"jemput saja" jawab Jonghyun

"aku juga taku sesutu terjadi padanya ,bgaaimana jika dia terjatuh atau seperti saat kecelakaan?" lanjut Jong

"jangan sampai Onew tau!" lanjutnya lagi , Key berdiri dan memakai sepatunya

"ingin kemana?" tanya Onew yang baru sja keluar dari kamarnya

"membeli makanan hyung, kau ingin apa?" Jawab Key dengan cepat ,Onew hanya menggelengkan kepalanya Key pun keluar dan pergi ke arah rumahnya

"Tae~ kau ingin menemui Onew?" Tanya Key ketika masuk kedalam rumah, Taeyeon langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari kecil ke arahnya

"ayo kita kesana" jawabnya dengan semangat

"ganti bajumu sana, oppa akan mengambil beberapa makanan" Taeyeonpun berlari ke arah kamarnya "akan baik baik saja bukan?" pikir Key

Setelah sekitar 50 menit meninggalkan apartemen Onew,Key kembali Key dengan santainya masuk dan duduk di sofa rumah Onew sudah menjadi seperti rumah kedua untuk Jonghyun ,Key,Minho dan Taemin karena kami selalu bertemu disini

Taemin langsung berlari dan memeluk Taeyeon  
"ah rasanya sudah lama sekali" teriaknya ,teriaknya membuat Onew keluar dari kamarnya

"aish ada apa sih?" keluhnya terhadap tingkah Taemin

"aku sudah lama tak beremu Taeyeon ,hyung" jawab Taemin yang membalikan badanya menghadap Onew ,Taeyeon hanya berdiri ditempatnya bukan karena kakinya lagi yang tidak dapat bergerak tapi melihat Onew yang menggunakan tongkat ketiak dengan kaki kirinya yang dibalut perban tebal, Jonghyun dan Key berdiri dari duduknya dan memastikan bahwa Taeyeon baik-baik saja ,kami semua diam Taemin beberapa kali menengok ke arah Taeyeon dan Onew karena bingung dengan keadaan

"eeii kenapa suasananya seperti ini " Minho angkat mulut ketika masuk ke ruang tamu dan melihat keadaan seperti ini

"ah mianhamida,mianhamida mianhamida-" Taeyeon terus mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil membungkuk dan airmatanya yang jatuh

"Tae? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Taemin dengan bingung kepada Taeyeon yang masih terus minta maaf, dengan agak sulit Onew menghampirinya dan sekarang tepat berdiri di depannya,

"berdiri" perintah Onew ,Taeyeon menurut kepadanya dan masih meminta maaf

"Aku masih hidup jadi jangan seperti ini" Pinta Onew kepada Taeyeon

"Hyung ada apa?" tanya Taemin yang sedari tadi hanya bingung dan bingung

"tidak ada apa-apa Taeminnie" jawab Onew , Taeyeon masih tertunduk dan menangis Key menghampirinya dan menuntunya untuk duduk di sofa Onewpun duduk disampingnya

"kalau bukan apa-apa ceritakan padaku" Pinta Taemin

"hyung kau harus bertanggungjawab" Key berkata kepada Jonghyun yang berada disampingnya dengan suara yang kecil namun dapat didengar oleh semua

"apa kau merasa bersalah? Apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan pernah menyesali tindakanku menolongmu walaupun kita hanya pernah bertemu sekali tapi aku mengenalmu jadi sudah seharusnya teman menolong temanya" Kata Onew

"jadi hyung tidak jad-" kalimat Taemin menggantung karena ketiga hyungnya langsung menghampirinya dan mendekap mulutnya

"nanti akan kami ceritakan padamu,kau diam saja" pinta Minho dan kembali ke tempat duduknya

"baiklah lihat aku membawa makanan dan sekarang seharusnya kit asudah makan malam ,ayo kita makan" sifat keibuan Key pun keluar

"kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya minho masih dengan formalitas

"ne minho-shi" jawab Taeyeon

"hmm oppa tadi aku melihatmu di TV, kau keren Taemin kau juga" Kata Taeyeon secara tiba-tiba, Key tak sengaja tersedak dengan makananya dan terbatuk-batuk ,Minho membantu Key yang berada di sebelahnya sedangkan Taemin menengok ke segala arah ,membuat Taeyeon berfikir ada yang salah dari pertanyaannya

"wae?" tanyanya lagi ,tapi tidak mendapat respon sedkitpun mungkin mereka lelah atau sudah membahas ini sebelum aku datang pikir Taeyeon

"hmm ,Taemin kau bilang groupmu 3 orang tapi tadi kalian hanya berdua?" Tanya Taeyeon kali ini Taemin yang tersedak hingga terbatuk-batuk sedangkan minho yang berada disampingnya memberinya minum dan mengusap punggungnya , dan ketiga orang lainya saling bertatapan

"atau aku salah dengar ? mungkin kau bilang 2 orang" Tanya Taeyeon lagi kali ini hanya memastikan,

"ne" kelima namja yang berada bersamanya ini serempak menyetujui kalimatnya, Taeyeon hanya memiringkan kepalanya

"baiklah aku tidak akan membicarakan ini karena sepertinya kalian tidak suka" Mereka mulai membicarakan hal-hal yang lain

"Taeyeon-an boisa kau ambilkan kecap disampingmu?" pinta Key

"ah ne" Taeyeonpun mengulurkan tanganya untuk meraih kecap itu tapi tanganya terhenti dia mencoba mengulurkanya lagi namun terhenti dia mencoba mengulurkanya lagi tapi terhenti dan taeyeon sudah melewati kecap yang Key maksud ,kelima namja yang berada satu meja denganya menatapnya bingung ,Jonghyun dengan cepat mengambil Kecap itu dan memberinya ke Key

"Gomawo hyung" balas Key ,Taeyeon menarik tanganya dan mengepal kedua tanganya dibawah meja , apa yang terjadi? pikirnya


End file.
